


Waffles

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Cooking, Domestic, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay.  <b>Prompt:</b> Kirk, McCoy - Waffle Iron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

Jim wakes to the smell of something cooking. He moans, thinking he's still dreaming of days when his mom was home. The sound of cursing is what gets him to sit up. He looks around realizing he's not home and he's not in his dorm room. He then hears the sound of plates rattling in the direction of the kitchenette of Bones' apartment. It was a week into their summer break and Bones had taken to living off campus during it.

"Bones?" Jim calls out as he gets out of bed and looks for his pants.

"Awake, finally?" Bones calls back.

Jim nods and responds with a "Yeah!" while pulling his boxer-briefs on instead. He pads into the kitchenette. "Anything wrong?" He grins at the sight, Bones wearing only boxers and an apron.

"Yeah, this damned waffle iron has it in for me!" He points to the the table where there are a few waffles in various states of burned.

Jim chuckles and wraps his arms around Bones, laying his chin on his shoulder. "First you give me an amazing night of sex, and now breakfast? You're too awesome for words."

Bones frowns and looks at Jim. "A burnt breakfast."

"It's the thought that counts." Jim leans forward and kisses Bones, wondering if he's still just dreaming.


End file.
